


Yuuri The Red Nose Reindeer

by MagicalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Christmas sex, Fairy Lights, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Reindeer, Sex, Sexy Reindeer, victor is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMirai/pseuds/MagicalMirai
Summary: Victor gets a birthday surprise a little earlier than he’d expected, featuring little VixenDO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.





	Yuuri The Red Nose Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Literally like 4K words of indulgent Christmas porn that me and @psipisi came up with LMAO  
> ALSO SHE DREW SOME ADORABLE ART:  
> [Sexy Reindeer Yuuri](https://www.instagram.com/p/BryY5BBBLE6/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=ybmjvs74dxkg)

December 23rd, 2018

“But January is so far away!” Victor complained, pouting as his brow creased. “That’s like…” his head flicked up to look at the calendar – “two weeks away!” Victor released a heavy, dramatic sigh as Yuuri chuckled sweetly. “I’ve been waiting ages.” 

“It will fly by, I promise.” Yuuri’s smile was soft as he watched Victor pout and whinge. “I’ll be home before you know it.” Yuuri reassured, finding it endearing how clingy Victor was. As if Russia’s skating legend was a sappy, clingy romantic!

“I want it to fly faster. I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you too. I hope you’ve kept the left side of the wardrobe free for me.” Yuuri said teasingly as Victor huffed and smiled. 

“Of course I did!” Victor exclaimed. “And the left side of the bed, and the left sink in the bathroom.” He said proudly. “I even put together a welcome hamper full of bath goodies.” Yuuri snorted. Victor was adorably cheesy. 

“You’re so good to me.” Yuuri sighed contently. “Anyway, I have to go now, gonna finish packing up.” Yuuri sighed. “I’ll phone you before bed?” Victor nodded. 

“Love you, my Yuuri.” 

“I love you too.” Yuuri blew Victor a kiss which was greatly received, before cutting the call. He closed the lid to his iPad and put it down, looking around at his luggage, all packed up, and boxes ready to be shipped tomorrow before heading to the airport. 

Yuuri laid down on the bed and stared at the flat, red box tied with a white ribbon, and the fairy lights in a bag which sat on top of his luggage. This idea was probably the most ridiculous thing he could ever have thought of, but well… they hadn’t seen each other since August, that kind of time apart warranted some kind of reward for them both, right?  
———————————————————————  
Victor put the phone down. Recently he’d been absolutely restless. He was marking the days on his calendar, waiting and waiting and waiting for those months to pass. And finally Yuuri was two weeks away from being in his arms, yet time just seemed to pass so slowly. He let out a heavy sigh, already missing Yuuri’s voice. The third of January was when Yuuri was moving over, and god, Victor couldn’t wait to hold him. 

He wanted to take Yuuri everywhere – to the rink, to the dance studio, to the bridge, to the lake where he takes Makkachin, anywhere and everywhere Victor wanted to take Yuuri. He’d be spending his birthday without Yuuri, and Christmas without Yuuri too, and he couldn’t help but just feel a little down about it all. But it couldn’t be helped. Yuuri had things to do before coming over – forms to sign and send, things to wrap up and pack. Victor had even had the whole apartment stripped and redecorated for Yuuri’s welcome. 

To say Victor had spent the last four months moping was… an understatement. They’d parted in August so they could tie things up before Yuuri would move over, but those four months were excruciatingly lonely. So now, when Yuuri was so close yet so far, Victor was beyond ecstatic, and also becoming very impatient. He let out a mumble of “damn time, hurry up…” before sighing heavily.  
———————————————————————  
Victor spent Christmas Eve at the rink with his rink-mates, skating and celebrating a somewhat miserable birthday (and Christmas). Even though he enjoyed their company, and he was grateful for having people to celebrate with, it just didn’t quite match up to having Yuuri to celebrate with. Or to cuddle up and drink hot chocolate with. Or dance at midnight with. 

“Come on, Victor. Smile!” Mila prompted, tugging him away from the barrier of the rink where he was flopped over. “It’s your birthday soon, so put on a happy face.” She grabbed his sleeve, pulling him to the middle of the ice. 

“But I miss Yuuri…” He moaned, and Mila rolled her eyes. “He can’t be here to celebrate with me and what’s a birthday without Yuuri?” At this point Mila was ready to hit him on the head. “I still have to wait two weeks.” He sighed heavily. “I’ve already waited for almost four months. We’ve not seen each other or touched each other since August and now I can’t even spend my birthday with him.” Victor complained, remembering the warmth of Yuuri wrapped in his arms, with his arms around Yuuri’s waist as he kissed his head. 

“We get it, we get it.” Mila sighed. “But come on, its only two weeks, it’ll go fast. He’ll be here soon.” But soon, to Victor, wasn’t soon enough. He wanted Yuuri now.  
———————————————————————  
Yuuri had his luggage packed, his documents in his bag, and most importantly, Victor’s gift box too. He’d had the rest of his things shipped over earlier in the morning, and now he was ready to surprise the love of his life. 

“Be safe, Yuuri. We’ll miss you.” Hiroko smiled as Yuuri stood at the door. 

“I’ll miss you guys too.” He hugged her gently, before saying goodbye to his father and sister. 

“Take care bro. You know there’s always a place here for you if you ever need it.” Mari said, ruffling his hair with a rare smile. 

“I know. Thank you.” He let her hug him, before pulling away. “I’m going now, but I’ll visit soon.” He promised, taking his luggage in his hand. With one last goodbye to his family, Yuuri walked through the door of Yutopia Katsuki, and climbed into the taxi. 

The whole ride to the airport, and the whole flight in fact, was full of nerves. Would Victor be happy to see him? Maybe he should have just waited till January, like he’d planned. But at the same time everything was ready for him to move, so why not come earlier? Victor was always surprising Yuuri, so now it was his turn. Yuuri just hoped he’d made the right decision, and Victor would be surprised to see him. His legs were bouncing with nerves, his fingers trembling and his breaths shaky at the very thought. 

The flight was a long eleven hours but finally, he’d made it to Russia. It took him a ridiculous amount of time to catch a taxi back to Victor’s— their home but he eventually made it back. He fished the keys from his bag; he’d kept them from his visit to Russia earlier in the year with the promise of returning permanently. And finally, that time had come. He unlocked the door and stepped in, hauling his luggage into the apartment. 

Immediately, Makkachin came bounding over, knocking Yuuri right off his feet, having clearly missed her other parent. Yuuri whispered a quiet “hey, baby girl, missed me?” before kissing her and giving her a quick fuss. He stood himself up, smothering her in love and attention. “I’ve got to go, I’ll be surprising daddy when he gets home.” Yuuri chuckled, kissing her head before walking off, upstairs to where he knew the bedroom was.

Yuuri looked at the clock. He had just an hour and a half before Victor got home. Yuuri quickly unpacked, setting Victor’s gift on the bed. He took the fairy lights out of the bag and plugged them into the socket which he so helplessly had to seek out. Strawberry lube was put on Victor’s bedside cabinet, then, deft fingers untied the ribbon on the box, revealing a beautiful brown bustier, cutting just under the bust, exposing soft yet firm tissue and rosy nipples. It was complete with lacey details on the under-bust and down the chest, cinching him in at the waist. 

There were matching panties too, in the same mahogany with tiny bows at each side and a heart cut out which perfectly framed Yuuri’s pert ass. Yuuri picked up the lube and a fluffy white buttplug. He stared at it in disbelief – this was going in him. He smothered his fingers generously with lube and with a deep, heavy breath, two fingers slipped in to his hole, twitching in anticipation. He sat up properly, spreading his knees to allow his hand more room as he worked his fingers in and out, moaning at the soft feeling of his walls. Yuuri slipped a third finger in, trying his best to hold out until Victor came home. But he was just going and going, the tips of his fingers assaulting his sweet spot, sending trembles of electricity through his arms and legs as arousal pooled in his stomach. 

Yuuri forced himself to stop. Tearing his fingers out, he took a few deep, heavy breaths, calming himself down. He picked up the buttplug, blushing at the fluffy reindeer tail on the end. But… the size was nice. It wasn’t too thick that it would take to long to work into himself, yet it also wasn’t too small. He covered it in lube, and with a deep breath, he pushed the tip against his wet, pink rim and nudged it in slowly. His stomach clenched, trying to force the intrusion out but Yuuri persisted, gasping and whining as the widest part of the plug slipped in. Yuuri shuffled, getting used to the feeling of the plug as it finally was seated snuggly in his ass. 

Thigh high stockings were clipped to garters, reindeer ears were put on his head, and then he laid himself on the bed, tangling himself in the five metre long fairy lights, multicoloured luminescent bulbs highlighting each shadow and curve and dub of Yuuri’s beautifully toned body and slender figure. Now, he just had to wait.  
———————————————————————  
Victor arrived home just past five. Makkachin was, for some reason, completely full of energy and excitement, which Victor found strange since he’d been nothing but mopey and sad all day. His eyes completely missed the extra keys by the door as he knelt down to Makkachin. 

“I take it you need to burn some energy then? Give me a moment to get changed then.” He smiled, kissing her head before moving off upstairs. It was strange though – his bedroom door was slightly open, yet he was so sure he’d closed it. With a slow motion, he pushed the door open and— 

***  
Yuuri sat in anticipation, holding his breath as he heard Victor return home. His heart was pounding as his arms, tangled in lights, trembled from nerves. Footsteps came up the stairs and slowed down as they approached the bedroom door. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he mentally prepared himself for the bedroom door to swing open. And when it did, he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, gasping. 

***  
Victor was stunned silent. This had to be a dream. His beautiful Yuuri was here, in his bed, hands above his head and knees spread, dressed as a sexy reindeer. Lights wrapped around Yuuri’s body and down his right thigh, the multicoloured lights a perfect compliment to the adorable, yet incredibly erotic reindeer in front of him. And the antlers, god, the antlers! Yuuri looked absolutely delectable. 

“Surprise.” Yuuri squeaked nervously and Victor’s face combusted into flames. “I-I’m sorry!” Yuuri began to panic. “I knew this was a ridiculous idea!” Tears began to well in his eyes, his heart pounding up his throat.

“No no!” Victor protested. “You look… gorgeous.” He sighed with a faint smile, his pants just a little too tight. He stepped forwards, cupping Yuuri’s cheek in his hand. “God, I love you so much.” He gasped, swiping Yuuri’s tears with his thumb. 

“R-really?” 

“I mean every word, darling.” Victor climbed onto the bed, seating himself between Yuuri’s spread knees and he leaned down to kiss him, lips hot and wet as they kissed, their first in many months and… it felt beautiful. Yuuri was beautiful. “I’ve missed you so much.” Victor mumbled, attacking Yuuri’s lips again. “My beautiful,” smooch “sexy,” kiss “reindeer.” Victor’s hand ran up and down Yuuri’s thigh, fiddling with the tiny lights amongst the soft, pale skin. 

“This isn’t a dream, is it?” He breathed, his thumb drawing circles on the inside of Yuuri’s knee. “You’re really here?” Yuuri nodded and Victor fell forwards, arms wrapping around Yuuri’s delicate body. 

“Are you going to unwrap your birthday gift then?” Yuuri asked shyly. “He’s a bit… tangled.” Yuuri chuckled nervously. Victor’s head was spinning and dizzy, the atmosphere quickly heating up. His Yuuri… his shy, anxious Yuuri was dressed so beautifully for him and Victor just had to ravage him. 

Victor stood on his knees between Yuuri’s legs, towering over the tied up figure, and he pulled his top over his head, throwing it off the bed. Yuuri stared up, gawping at Victor’s muscular figure and with his free arm, he reached forwards, his fingertips tracing the outline of Victor’s muscles. He’d missed this too much. He could feel his cock straining in the lace panties as he shuffled, trying to get comfortable in them, and also trying to hold back a whine as the plug shifted within him. 

Victor was absolutely breathtaking – his pupils dilated with arousal, his smile tender, yet at the same time eager. He brought his hands down, running across Yuuri’s chest and nipples, fingering the top of the bustier. He pulled his sweatpants and boxers down, just enough to expose exactly what Yuuri was after. Yuuri’s mouth gaped. He’d forgotten just how big Victor was. Yuuri shuffled up onto his front, crawling forwards to claim his prize. 

“Did I keep my little reindeer waiting long?” Victor teased as Yuuri came between his legs. Yuuri shook his head. 

“No, but… I am pretty desperate.” He huffed with a soft smile, dainty hands wrapping around Victor’s length. 

“I can tell.” Victor chuckled lovingly as Yuuri pouted up at him before engulfing the head of Victor’s length between his lips. 

“Mmgh!” Yuuri moaned, the salty, bitter flavour of precome bursting in his mouth. God, how he’d missed this. Victor’s taste, Victor’s smell… everything. Yuuri needed more. He took a deep breath and relaxed his throat. Yuuri suckled on the tip, his tongue tracing Victor’s slit as Victor bit his finger and groaned in pleasure. And with one swift movement, Victor’s whole length was pushed into Yuuri’s throat. The girth stretched his throat and lips so wide but this was exactly what he’d been waiting for. This was perfect. 

Victor’s gasped. “Fuck! Yuuri!” His hands gripped Yuuri’s head, holding him there as he tried to calm himself down, his length pulsing in Yuuri’s soft throat, massaging his length. Yuuri whined. The lights were still flashing, making Yuuri unable to actually move any further away. He shuffled back a little, pulling Victor with him as he struggled to keep them wrapped around his leg. 

Victor began to work his hips, in and out, in and out, slowly. Yuuri’s nose brushed the soft, grey hairs at the bast of Victor’s cock, the musky, fresh scent filling his nose as he indulged in the deep feel of Victor in his mouth. 

“My adorable little reindeer.” Victor breathed. “Absolutely perfect.” His fingertips massaged Yuuri’s head, fiddling with the antlers which were beginning to fall. He pushed them back up onto Yuuri’s head, chuckling at them. Yuuri just kept Victor held in his mouth, Victor’s hips rolling ever so slightly as Yuuri moaned, sending vibrations straight down Victor’s length. 

“Nngh! God, Yuuri. You little vixen.” He groaned breathily as Yuuri sucked, working his lips up and down as his tongue fondled along the prominent vein on the underside of his dick. It had been so long and as a result Victor was close. Too close. “Y-Yuuri! Stop…” Victor gasped. “I’m gonna come…” Victor patted his cheek ever so softly, encourage Yuuri to release him. Yuuri whined, reluctantly pulling away as Victor desperately staved off his orgasm. 

Just staring at Yuuri, lips red and swollen and slick with spit almost made Victor come right there and then. He still just couldn’t believe Yuuri was really here, on his bed, dressed as a reindeer and Victor’s mind was still imploding. 

“Actually I… have another surprise for you.” Yuuri admitted, which piqued Victor’s interest, Yuuri’s blush travelling down to his chest. 

“Another surprise? My god, Yuuri.” Victor thought he was literally going to explode. “What else could you possibly surprise me with?” He asked heavily as Yuuri turned around and flipped onto his stomach, showing off he heart shaped cut out and the fluffy butt plug. 

“Am I really a reindeer without a tail?” Yuuri asked, one hand holding his ass open as he looked back at Victor with teasing eyes. 

Victor came. 

Instantly.

He burst across Yuuri’s ass, semen painting his cheeks and splattering the tail. Yuuri squeaked, gasping as he physically jolted when Victor spurted across his ass – that was very unexpected. Yuuri studied Victor’s very red, very embarrassed face. One hand was covering his mouth, the other pressed into Yuuri’s hip as he stared down at the lights by Yuuri’s foot. 

“I-I’m sorry…!” Victor apologised frantically. “It’s just… it’s been months and suddenly you turn up dressed as a reindeer and now you— uungh…” Victor’s body fell down, draping over Yuuri’s back, uncaring of the sticky mess now stuck to his torso. Yuuri chuckled. 

“You’re cute.” Yuuri chided, craning his neck to nudge Victor’s forehead with his. Yuuri wiggles his ass, pressing back against Victor’s softening length. “But this reindeer is still a little tangled.” Yuuri teased. “And a little turned on.” The furry tail plug was brushing against Victor’s soft length, which found itself trying to harden again before it had even fully softened. 

“Yuuri…” Victor groaned into his shoulder, his hips rolling and bumping Yuuri’s ass. “I swear to god you’ll be the death of me one day…” Victor whimpered, pulling a laugh from Yuuri. 

“Don’t die yet, your reindeer is still waiting.” He shuffled his hips again, feeling Victor’s member try and stand once more. 

“Yes, my love.” Victor chuckled tiredly, standing back up on his knees. With a smirk from Yuuri, Victor’s hand grasped the tail, giving it a gentle tug. 

“Oh!” Yuuri gasped sharply, his hips jumping and his hole fluttering at Victor’s teasing pull. 

“I didn’t know a reindeer made that sound.” Victor joked as he gave the plug another tug, and then a twist before pushing down on it, forcing it ever so slightly deeper. 

“A-ahh! V-Vitya!” Yuuri’s fingertips grasped the bedsheets as he felt Victor’s free hand running up and down his back, touching the lights across his back with a light hand, admiring the bursts of colour in the dim light of the room. Yuuri’s hope canted against the plug, his ass clenching as he tried to get the plug right where he wanted it again. “Oh god… Vitya…” Victor kissed his shoulder as he began to work the plug in and out, his finger running around Yuuri’s rim where it stretched around the plug. “H-hurry…” 

And with one firm tug, Victor pulled the tail out of Yuuri’s ass, as well as a scream from his throat. Yuuri panted heavily, his hole now gaping and wet and red and fluttering for something, anything to fill it. Victor bit his lip and scrambled for the lube that had been strategically placed on the bedside table. Squeezing a generous amount, he coated his fingers.

“Is my little reindeer ready to be filled?” Victor asked as the tip of his finger flirted with Yuuri’s twitching hole. Yuuri nodded frantically, whining as his hips pushed back in an attempt to encourage Victor to just do it. 

“Come on…” Yuuri grumbled, fingers gripping the bedsheets. Victor chuckled, and slipped one finger in, right down to his knuckle. “Ahhh!” Yuuri’s breath hitched as he instantly tightened, quickly loosening. Victor pumped his finger in and out, quickly pushing a second finger in. 

“My poor reindeer, all tangled in fairy lights.” Victor taunted as his fingers scraped Yuuri’s sweet spot, pulling strings of moans and whines from Yuuri’s lips. Victor’s hand squeezed at Yuuri’s upper thigh, his fingers sliding under the lights wrapped around Yuuri’s thigh. A third finger pushed in, and by this point Yuuri was practically howling, fingers squeezing and tugging at the blankets as his hips rocked. 

Victor’s fingers pumped in and out, spreading apart as lube dribbled out of his hole.  
“Mmfh… Ungh… Haa… Hnng…” Yuuri panted heavily, his teeth gripping the blankets as Victor fingered him hard and fast. “V-Vitya… please… more…” Victor pulled his fingers out, staring at his adorable little reindeer, all red and sweaty and hole twitching for more. With the lube in his hand once again, Victor coated his length, now erect with arousal again. 

“Is my little reindeer ready?” Victor lined up the tip of his erection with Yuuri’s hole, the rim fluttering as it tried to pull Victor in. 

“P-please… I’ve waited months…” Yuuri sighed heavily in anticipation, peering up at Victor with pleading eyes. “Vitya…” And at that, Victor pushed in, the tip pressed snuggly against Yuuri’s walls with a faint, wet pop. “Oh god! I’ve missed this… so much…” Yuuri panted, the antlers sliding off the top of his head and the corset becoming a little tight. 

“Hang on to me, darling.” One hand came to Yuuri’s hip and the other on his shoulder. 

“Vitya— Ahh!” In a quick sequence, Yuuri was flipped onto his back, one leg on top of Victor’s shoulder, the lights pressing just into his bare shoulder, and the other leg rested atop of Victor’s thigh. His hands squeezed Yuuri’s hip, fingers fondling with the lace of the panties as he ploughed in and out of Yuuri. 

“Vitya… Vitya… Ahh!” Yuuri was gasping and panting, one arm gripping the metal poles of the headboard and the other resting on the side of Victor’s thigh which sat under his leg. “Ah… ah… ah… harder…” Yuuri’s breaths were laboured and heavy as the tip of Victor’s member abused his prostate, his ass squeezing and clenching around the thick girth. 

“Yuuri… so warm…” Victor groaned, pushing Yuuri’s leg from his shoulder up to Yuuri’s chest as he leaned down to kiss him hard. Yuuri’s arms scrambled to wrap around Victor’s neck, holding him close. Yuuri’s nose buried in Victor’s shoulder, pressing a soft, yet firm kiss right on the junction between his neck and his shoulder. “God, I love you.” Victor panted heavily as his hips thrusted in and out into Yuuri’s tight hole. “I don’t ever want to leave you behind again.” Hands gripped Yuuri’s shoulders, his fingers tangling under the lights still wrapped around his torso, the tension bound to leave red imprints of the lights on Yuuri’s skin. 

“Vitya-a-a…” Yuuri’s voice hiccuped with each thrust, his forehead hot and sweaty against Victor’s shoulder as he held on for his life. “Me too… I love you so much…” Yuuri was almost crying, tears of pleasure and joy welling at his waterline as his heart beat against Victor’s chest. “‘M close…” Yuuri whispered, clenching his teeth as Victor continued to abuse his sweet spot, slamming dead on each time. “God…” Yuuri swallowed as he dug his fingertips into Victor’s shoulders. 

“Me too, Yuuri… it’s been so long…” Victor’s thrusts became erratic, picking up in pace as his hand moved to Yuuri’s thigh, squeezing tightly and digging into the soft flesh as his hips jerked. “Gonna come… come with me?” Victor requested, his voice low and sultry in Yuuri’s ear. Victor pounded Yuuri harder into the mattress, the bed frame slamming into the wall.

“Vitya… Vitya… Vitya— Ahhng!” With a sharp gasp, tremors of pleasure coursed through Yuuri’s body, causing him to freeze up as he came. His hips trembled and his ass throbbed, milking Victor dry as he filled Yuuri’s ass. He could feel the warmth as Victor filled him, his finger nails digging into his shoulders as the numbness in his leg began to set in. With another heavy breath, Yuuri’s body crumbled, his leg falling from Victor’s shoulder as he collapsed back into the pillows. 

Yuuri’s head was dizzy with pleasure, still high off orgasm as he shut his eyes, wincing as he felt Victor pull out with a sloppy sound. Victor fell down besides him, arms caging him into a sweaty embrace. 

“You’re really here.” Victor sighed in disbelief, his fingers playing with Yuuri’s soft locks, the antlers now rested on the pillow above Yuuri’s head. “Two weeks early. You’re really here.” Victor peppered Yuuri’s face in kisses, brushing hair out of his face. 

“Early birthday present.” Yuuri chuckled tiredly. “I’m really here. For good.” Yuuri kissed Victor’s lips, his nose brushing Victor’s ever so softly. “Did you enjoy your surprise?” 

“Solnyshko…” Victor giggled. “You were the most adorable, most sexy reindeer I’ve ever seen. And… the fact that you’re here means the world to me.” Victor’s hands fondled with the leather of the bustier. “Shall we get you out of these then? I can’t imagine the fairy lights are all that comfortable.” Victor chuckled, leaning back up. 

“But I looked pretty in them though, didn’t I?” Yuuri asked with a teasing lilt as Victor unwound the fairy lights from around his calf, fingertips tracing soft shapes on Yuuri’s legs, then from around his thigh and torso, and finally from around his arm, freeing Yuuri from the lights as he unplugged them. 

“You always, always look pretty, beautiful.” Victor complimented as his fingers delicately unzipped Yuuri’s corset from the side and sliding it off of Yuuri’s body. “And this… we can reuse next Christmas.” Victor laughed as Yuuri blushed, allowing Victor to lift him ever so slightly to remove the corset. 

“Even when I’m old and wrinkly and fat?” Yuuri asked as Victor removed the soiled panties and pulled a packet of wipes (normally to clean his own mess) from the bedside table to clean Yuuri up. 

“Even when you’re old and wrinkly and fat.” Victor reassured. “I’ll love you forever and always.” Yuuri’s heart swelled as he cuddled up to Victor who tossed the wipes into the bin. 

“And I, you.” Yuuri said, his voice full of adoration as he kissed Victor’s cheek. “Happy early birthday, Vitya.” 

“Merry Christmas, Yuuri.”


End file.
